To improve physical or chemical properties or add novel functions, various surface treatments on subject bodies utilizing vacuum are popularly practiced. As the surface treatments, film deposition, surface modification, surface nitriding, surface carbonization surface carburization, dry etching and such can be exemplified. The film deposition can be further categorized into two categories of so-called “Physical Vapor Deposition” (PVD hereinafter), in which film is grown under a physical process such as vacuum evaporation, and “Chemical Vapor Deposition” (CVD hereinafter), in which film is grown under a chemical process, in general. The surface treatments are processed with utilizing plasma in certain cases and CVD utilizing plasma is called “Plasma CVD”.
The surface treatments utilizing vacuum employs vacuum processing apparatuses which have constitutions preferable to the respective treatments. FIG. 7 schematically shows a vacuum processing apparatus 100.
The vacuum processing apparatus 100 is provided with a chamber 102, the interior of which is evacuated and then applied to a surface treatment, and a cooling system 104. The apparatus may be further provided with a heater, not shown in the drawings, for supplementary heating of a substrate. The cooling system 104 absorbs heat entering the substrate via a heat absorption portion 104A. The absorbed heat is conducted via a heat transfer portion 104C to a heat release portion 104B as indicated by an arrow AR10. The heat release portion 104B is provided with a water-cooling jacket 104D and the heat is radiated thereby so that the substrate is cooled.
FIG. 8 is a schematic drawing of a vacuum processing apparatus 120 according to another example. It has a similar constitution as the aforementioned example though heat conduction in a cooling system 124 is done by means of a cooling medium circulating therein.